prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
December 24, 2012 Monday Night RAW results
The December 24, 2012 Edition of RAW was a Professional wrestling television show by the WWE's RAW brand, which was taped on December 18, 2012 at CONSOL Energy Center in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. Summary Santa Claus brought holiday cheer to the start of a special Christmas Eve edition of Raw by handing out presents to members of the WWE Universe. Alberto Del Rio put the brakes on Santa's gift giving, however, by accidentally mowing him down with his luxury automobile during his entrance. Thanks to the quick action of WWE medical personnel, Santa was immediately cared for to ensure he'd be able to deliver presents to all the good boys and girls across the globe. But before Santa was helped from the arena, he revealed there would be a Miracle on 34th Street Fight between John Cena and Alberto Del Rio later in the night. Still feeling the lingering effects of a devastating Chokeslam by WWE Tag Team Champion Kane in tag action on WWE Main Event, Cody Rhodes did battle one-on-one with the champion. Despite his best efforts — including exposing a turnbuckle in hopes of using it to his advantage — the third-generation Superstar once again fell victim to a monstrous Chokeslam from The Big Red Monster. Aksana and Natalya started things off in a Santa's Helper 8-Diva Tag Team Match. As the action heated up, former Divas Champion Layla battled with Tamina Snuka. Next up, Rosa and Divas Champion Eve took the fight to Layla. When Layla finally managed to tag out, Kaitlyn charged in and went right after the Divas Champion. After a quick, hard-hitting offence, Kaitlyn was tossed from the ring by Rosa. In retaliation, Natalya locked Rosa in the Sharpshooter. But before Natalya could fully lock it in, Tamina blasted her with a kick to the face. As the fight continued, multiple Divas got involved in the holiday fray. In the end, In the end, Kaitlyn hoisted the Divas Champion on her shoulders then blasted her with a knee to the stomach for the pinfall victory. In the first Lumber-Jack Frost Match, two of WWE's most physical rivals battled it out. While World Heavyweight Champion Big Show dominated the first part of the match, Sheamus managed to hang on and take down the giant with White Noise. After The World's Largest Athlete fought back and tossed Sheamus from the ring, a brawl ensued among the Lumber-Jack Frosts. When action resumed in the ring, Big Show missed connecting with a KO punch, only to be dropped by a Brogue Kick by Sheamus for the win. Afterwards, some of the Lumber-Jack Frosts attacked Sheamus, but The Celtic Warrior — along with help from other Lumber-Jack Frosts — managed to fight them off and help celebrate his win. Before facing Zack Ryder, David Otunga weighed in on Santa's unfortunate accident earlier in the night. As Otunga portrayed Alberto Del Rio as the victim, Ryder interrupted his litigious diatribe. Despite a solid effort from Otunga in the match, Zack prevailed with a Rough Ryder. Going into the bout, Ryder had some extra motivation from his family, who promised him a special holiday gift if he could pull off the win. No word yet on what Long Island Iced-Z received upon his return home. Working together, Intercontinental Champion Kofi Kingston hit Trouble in Paradise on Wade Barrett from outside the ring while The Miz finished him off with a Skull-Crushing Finale for the win. It's been a good holiday season for The Awesome One, who also defeated Damien Sandow on WWE's 10th annual Tribute to the Troops. Earlier in the night, SmackDown General Manager Booker T promised Brad Maddox a WWE contract if he could beat one of Santa's Christmas elves. When Hornswoggle emerged dressed as an elf, Maddox was full of confidence. But when Hornswoggle's buddy The Great Khali made his entrance, Maddox's expression changed to horror. Although Maddox showed a glimmer of hope when he targeted Khali's knee, it didn't last for long as Khali battled back and planted Maddox into the canvas, crushing his dream of becoming a contracted WWE Superstar. After a victory dance, Hornswoggle hoped Santa would get well soon and Khali followed up by wishing the WWE Universe a merry Christmas and happy new year. WWE Champion CM Punk came to Raw to criticize Ryback for injuring his knee and forcing him to undergo painful rehab. After Punk lamented at the fact there was no punishment for Ryback injuring the WWE Champion, Paul Heyman claimed there is a conspiracy to take the WWE Championship away from Punk. Heyman specifically pointed out how Ryback has received two title opportunities with Punk, and on both occasions, Ryback has failed to win. Hearing enough from Punk and Heyman, an angry Ryback charged into the arena. Uneasy with the potential for physical conflict, Heyman pointed out that Punk is not medically cleared to compete and threatened to sue Ryback for assault if he laid a finger on Punk. Seething for a chance to get at Punk, Ryback challenged Punk to a Tables, Ladders & Chairs Match on the Jan. 7, 2013, edition of Raw! It was a good night for the WWE Tag Team Champions. Just like his partner Kane's win earlier in the night, WWE Tag Team Champion Daniel Bryan picked up a victory over the formidable Damien Sandow by making him tap out to the “No!” Lock. The Usos, Justin Gabriel and Tyson Kidd all came up big for their squad in the 12 Days of Christmas 12-Man Tag Team Match. First, Jimmy Uso kicked Heath Slater in the face, Gabriel hit the moonsault, then Tyson Kidd connected with a flying elbow from the top rope. Finally, it was a Santa-hat-wearing Jey Uso who delivered a splash from the top rope for pinfall. After the Christmas victory, the winners rejoiced with a celebratory dance with The Funkadactyls. At the start of the main event, Alberto Del Rio tried to clear the air by claiming hitting Santa Claus with his car earlier in the night was just an accident and he wasn't trying to hurt him. With thoughts of an injured Santa dancing in his head, John Cena brought the fight to Del Rio in a bout where anything goes and there are no disqualifications. Taking advantage of the Miracle on 34th Street Fight rules, Cena started by blasting Del Rio with a steel chair. The Mexican Aristocrat battled back and took a gift-wrapped pumpkin pie from Ricardo Rodriguez as a weapon. Unfortunately for the ring announcer, Del Rio connected with him rather than Cena, leaving him a sticky, orange mess! As the fight continued on the entrance ramp and stage, Cena unwrapped a TV monitor and used it to bash Del Rio in the head. When Rodriguez confronted Cena, Del Rio capitalized on the distraction, kicking Cena in the back and unloading with a series of punches while Cena was down. With Cena still dazed, Rodriguez handed Del Rio a wrapped gift to use as a potential weapon. To Del Rio's dismay, the gift turned out to be a harmless teddy bear! After throwing the bear at Cena, he countered by slamming Del Rio into the LED screen at the top of the ramp. Then in a hilarious moment, Cena laid a Christmas wreath around Rodriguez's neck and smashed the hapless ring announcer over the head with a gift box! As the competitors battled their way back toward the ring, Cena slammed Del Rio into ring barricade. With his foe down, the Cenation leader went back to the stage to search through the gifts for another weapon. At the WWE Universes’ prompting, he opted for the Christmas tree, which he used to charge toward Del Rio and smash him to the arena floor. With The Mexican Aristocrat down and writhing in pain, Cena unwrapped a bowling ball and rolled it at Del Rio's crotch, leaving him in agony. For his final assault, the 2012 Slammy Award winner for Superstar of the Year unwrapped a fire extinguisher and blasted Del Rio with a blinding cloud of white powder. With Del Rio dazed, Rodriguez charged into the ring and locked Cena in a sleeper hold! With the Cenation leader in trouble, Santa emerged to the delight of the WWE Universe! When a jovial Rodriguez released his hold and approached Jolly St. Nick, Santa bashed him with his bag of toys! Then in an epic move, Santa used one of his stockings to hit Del Rio with a “Santa Socko.” With Del Rio still reeling, Cena hit him with a blistering Attitude Adjustment for the win! WWE Hall of Famer Jerry “The King” Lawler closed out the holiday extravaganza with a message for the entire WWE Universe: “Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night.” Results ; ; *Kane defeated Cody Rhodes (5:55) *Alicia Fox, Kaitlyn, Layla & Natalya defeated Aksana, Eve Torres, Rosa Mendes & Tamina Snuka in a Santa's Helper Eight Man Tag Team Match (5:05) *Sheamus defeated The Big Show in a Lumberjack Match (16:02) *Zack Ryder defeated David Otunga (4:42) *Kofi Kingston & The Miz defeated Antonio Cesaro & Wade Barrett (7:01) *The Great Khali (w/ Hornswoggle) defeated Brad Maddox (3:11) *Daniel Bryan defeated Damien Sandow (5:38) *Brodus Clay, Justin Gabriel, Santino Marella, The Usos (Jey Uso & Jimmy Uso) & Tyson Kidd defeated 3MB (Drew McIntyre, Heath Slater & Jinder Mahal), Tensai & The Prime Time Players (Darren Young & Titus O'Neil) in a 12 Man Tag Team Match (6:15) *John Cena (w/ Santa Claus) defeated Alberto Del Rio (w/ Ricardo Rodriguez) in a Street Fight (14:50) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery RAW 12-24-12 1.jpg RAW 12-24-12 2.jpg RAW 12-24-12 3.jpg RAW 12-24-12 4.jpg RAW 12-24-12 5.jpg RAW 12-24-12 6.jpg RAW 12-24-12 7.jpg RAW 12-24-12 8.jpg RAW 12-24-12 9.jpg RAW 12-24-12 10.jpg RAW 12-24-12 11.jpg RAW 12-24-12 13.jpg RAW 12-24-12 14.jpg RAW 12-24-12 15.jpg RAW 12-24-12 16.jpg RAW 12-24-12 17.jpg RAW 12-24-12 18.jpg RAW 12-24-12 19.jpg RAW 12-24-12 20.jpg RAW 12-24-12 21.jpg RAW 12-24-12 22.jpg RAW 12-24-12 23.jpg RAW 12-24-12 24.jpg RAW 12-24-12 25.jpg RAW 12-24-12 26.jpg RAW 12-24-12 27.jpg RAW 12-24-12 28.jpg RAW 12-24-12 29.jpg RAW 12-24-12 30.jpg RAW 12-24-12 31.jpg RAW 12-24-12 32.jpg RAW 12-24-12 33.jpg RAW 12-24-12 34.jpg RAW 12-24-12 35.jpg RAW 12-24-12 36.jpg RAW 12-24-12 37.jpg RAW 12-24-12 38.jpg RAW 12-24-12 39.jpg RAW 12-24-12 40.jpg See also *Monday Night Raw *The show's venue details External links * Raw #1022 results * Raw #1022 on WWE Network Category:2012 television events